1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin molded article, and a method of preparing a resin composition.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various resin compositions have been provided and have been used for various applications. Particularly, the resin compositions have been used in various components or housings or the like of home appliances or vehicles, or thermoplastic resins have also been used in components such as housings of business machines or electric and electronic apparatuses.
In recent years, plant-derived resins have been used, and there is a cellulose derivative as one of the plant-derived resins which have been known.